Welcome To My Life
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Cada uno tiene su vida... Aun asi... ¿Lograran unirlas?... Dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

**Capitulo 1**

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA, SIEMPRE LLEGA LA CALMA**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: T.T Desafortunadamente en esta historia solo pondré este… u.u este Disclaimer… **Todos o casi todos los personajes de esta historia son y serán siempre de la escritora J.K. Rowling. **TT.TT Esta hecho…

Draco: TT.TT Te extrañaremos

Harry: T.T Mucho

Ly: Y yo TT.TT Buaaaaaaa….

Hermione: Y ¿Porque?

Ly: Porque O/O Es mucho esfuerzo para mi cerebro XD

Draco, Harry y Hermione: O.O Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ly: TT.TT

**1**

**-**Esto ya no puede seguir así**-** susurro con mucho dolor.

**-**Lo se…**-** susurro otra voz.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio… esperando… tal vez un milagro…

**-**Se acabo**-** el milagro no llego **–**Vete por favor.

**-**Pero Hermione…**-** murmuro…

**-**Deseas estar con ella… No conmigo **-**Aún así, dolía…

**-**Yo… no lo se…**-** susurro sin moverse

**-**¿Quién es?**-** lo interrumpió **–**Luna u otra**- **se levanto del sillón.

**-**Lo de Luna se acabo hace mucho tiempo**-** se molesto **–**Y tu ¿Qué? ¿Correrás a sus brazos a consolarte ahora que están separados?**-** se enfado.

**-**Que bien informado estas**-** lo enfrentó.

**-**Contéstame**-**

**-**Eso se acabo hace mucho… mucho tiempo**-**

**-**Claro**-** dijo incrédulo **-**¿Y cuando paso?... ¿Cuándo encontraste a otro?...

**-**¿Cuándo deje de amarlo?**-** Miro por la ventana…

**-**Ilústrame**-** se burló.

**-**Cuando empecé a amarte**-** lo vio a los ojos. Y él se extraño completamente. Eso no se lo esperaba.

**-**¿Qué?**-** dijo incrédulo.

**-**Creí que lo sabrías**-**

**-**¿De verdad me amas?**-**

**-**Te ame… De verdad te ame…**-**

**-**Pero no como a él… No como a Ron Weasley**-** se acerco a la puerta con una sonrisa triste.

**-**Eso se gana**-** suspiro derrotada.

**-**Yo también te ame Hermione…**-** murmuro desde la puerta. Y ella solo volvió a la ventana. Él abrió la puerta del departamento para salir.

**-**Quiero el divorcio Harry**-** susurro antes de verlo irse. Él solo la miro y salio, con un destino definido.

Hermione siguió viendo a través de la ventana hasta que vio el auto de Harry desaparecer tras la colina. Siguió observando todo alrededor, la bella cuidad de Londres… las personas sonrientes ajenas a lo que sucedía en su entorno, ajena a todo su dolor. Uno en el que ella sola se metió.

**-**Mami**-** llego una niña de cabello castaño, restregándose los ojos y soñolienta.

**-**¿Qué pasa cariño?**-** Se limpio las pocas lagrimas que sin darse cuenta brotaron de sus ojos.

**-**No puelo momir**-** se le acerco y Hermione la abrazo**-**

**-**Ven acá**-** la abrazo **-**¿Otra pesadilla?**-** la niña asintió.

**-**Soñé que papi venía y gitaba… y se va**-** se acurruco en los brazos de su mama.

**-**Cariño**-** la abrazo más fuerte **–**

**-**Mami**-** la aludida la abrazo mas fuerte y la niña sintió húmedo su cabello **–**Fue un sueño ¿vedad?

**-**Lily**-** la vio a los ojos **–**Papi no grito, pero tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que irse**-**

**-**¿Motifados?**-** abrió grandes los ojos

**-**No cariño, fue otra emergencia**-** la niña asintió y se acurruco con su mamá **–**Duerme bebé, esta noche necesitas dormir**-** sonrió a la niña quien con una sonrisa poco a poco quedo somnolienta **– **¿Y tu hermano?**-** susurro en su oído.

**-** Domido… como siempe**-** sonrió, Herm también y se quedo dormida.

**O.o-o.O**

**-**Como siempre**-** sonrió una mujer al abrir la puerta.

**-**Sí, si… Necesito un lugar para dormir**-** entro una persona empujando la puerta.

**-**Pasa… estas en tu casa**- **se burló la mujer.

El hombre entro en la habitación y se tiro literalmente en un sillón.

**-**Pareces muy cansado**-** se le acerco seductora **-**¿Quieres un masaje?**-** se quito la blusa y comenzó a retirarle la camisa.

**-**Ahora no**-** susurro molesto **–**No estoy de humor**-** se levanto colocándose nuevamente la camisa.

**-**Y que paso ahora**-** dijo molesta y abotonándose la blusa **–**Otra pelea con tu MUJERCITA**-**

**-**No te importa**-** dijo desde la cocina, donde bebía un poco de Wisky.

**-**Me importa si te afecta de esa manera**-** volvió a acercarse **-**¿Cuándo la dejaras y vendrás conmigo permanentemente?**-** beso su cuello y el sonrió burlón.

**-**¿Venir contigo?**-** quito sus brazos de él y la vio a los ojos **–**¿Bromeas?... Nunca la dejaría…**-** ella lo vio sorprendida **–**No por ti**-** ella se alejo sorprendida.

**-**¿De que hablas?

**-**Vamos Win… Nunca te mentí, y mucho menos te dije que iba a dejarla por ti**-** se acerco a ella quien lo veía confundida y cada vez mas iracunda.

**-**Y entonces que era yo… ¿Tu juego?... ¿La amante en turno?

**-**Y si así fuera ¿Qué?

**-**Que no tienes derecho, tú dijiste…

**-**Te equivocas… Nunca te prometí nada.

**-**Creí que con el tiempo…

**-**Ja**-** sonrió burlón **-**Tontas y falsas ilusiones…

**-**¿Cómo es posible que la prefieras a ella, a esa… esa tipa, sin gracia, sin estilo, sin moda… sin… nada… no puedes preferirla, no teniéndome a mi, a una famosa modelo… ¿Cómo puede ser que siquiera pienses en algo así?

**-**ESA TIPA… tiene nombre**-** Genial, lo que le faltaba, ahora hasta pleitos con ella **–**Hermione Granger… Y ES MI esposa…

**-**Pues si tanto la quieres ¿que haces aquí conmigo?... ¿No deberías estar con ella, En lugar de venir lloriqueando conmigo.

**-**Sabes que… tienes razón**-** tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco**-** No se que rayos hago aquí, cuando mis hijos me esperan.

**-**Oh si… tus "hijos"

**-**No te atrevas a hablar de mis hijos**-** se le acerco amenazante **–**Jamás te atrevas.

**-**¿Qué pasaría si tus hijos se enteraran de tu "amante"?

**-**No lo harás**-** susurro despacio.

**-**¿Qué pasaría?... Todo mundo conocería al verdadero Harry Potter, empresario y millonario, al que todos creen perfecto…**-** se acerco despacio y con una mirada amenazante.

**-**No te atreverás… No me conoces como enemigo Windey**-** amenazo **–**Y no te conviene conocerme.

**-**¿Es una amenaza?**-**

**-**Claro que no**-** sonrió burlón **–**No vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo**-** ella levanto una ceja indignada.

**-**¿Perder tu tiempo conmigo?... Ayer no decías eso.

**-**Solo sirves para una cosa… la cual exprimes bastante bien**-**

**-**Idiota**-**

-Y de mí ya obtuviste todo lo que podías, dinero, compañía… Yo ya no quiero nada de ti.

**-**No puedes dejarme después de tanto tiempo**-** susurro alarmada.

**-**¿Tanto tiempo?...Llamas a un par de meses "tanto tiempo"**-** se encamino a la puerta. **-**No quiero saber nada más de ti**-**

**-**¿Crees que tu esposa e hijos si quieran?**-** Los vasos y cristales del departamento estrellaron asustando a la chica **-**¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**-**No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos**-** sonrió **–**O te arrepentirás, puedo asegurarlo**-** sonrió por ultimo y salio de la habitación.

Ya se había artado de esa situación… además… Hermione le había dicho que lo había amado… Tal vez… solo tal vez… Podrían recuperar lo perdido, porque donde hubo amor… cenizas quedan ¿no?...

**O.o-o.O**

Hermione seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana abrazando a la pequeña. Su hija, Lily Potter, una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, como su padre. Tenía otro hijo, el gemelo de Lily, Jay Potter, un niño por demás activo y dormilón. Era la viva imagen de Harry Potter, excepto por los ojos, ámbar. Ya con 5 años de edad.

Harry y Hermione se habían casado un año después de concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts, ante todos una familia feliz que se amaba… cuando la realidad era muy distinta.

Ellos eran los mejores amigos, y se apoyaron cuando las personas de quienes se enamoraron los traicionaron, enamorándose entre ellos. Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley, Harry amaba a Luna mas que a su vida, y Hermione a Ron, pero un día. Cuando ellos estaban dispuestos a confesar que no solo era atracción sino puro amor. Ron y Luna confiesan un nuevo compromiso… y que pocos meses después culmino en una de las bodas mas sonadas por el mundo mágico.

Herm y Harry estaban destrozados, y con su inquebrantable amistad decidieron huir a comenzar una nueva vida, donde llevados por la desesperación, termino en un matrimonio arreglado.

Si no podían estar con las personas que amaban, a ellos nada les impedía estar juntos… Eran amigos… y con eso bastaba para un buen y feliz matrimonio… Error.

El fantasma del amor siempre los persiguió…

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa y lo primero que vio fue a su bella esposa aun cerca de la ventana… Se sintió una despreciable basura… Hermione era la mejor mujer del mundo y él por desesperación recurrió a otros brazos, cuando la tenía a ella, perdió el respeto y dignidad por un simple arranque de hormonas.

**-**Hermione…**-** susurro y se le acerco. Se quito su chamarra negra y llego a su espalda **–**Hermione yo…**-**

**-**Shhh**-** lo interrumpió y le dedico una media sonrisa, el se acerco y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lily, y sonrió.

**-**¿Otra vez pesadillas?**-** susurro, ella asintió **–**La llevaré a su habitación**-** se inclino sobre ella y tomo en brazos a la pequeña, quien al sentir el calor familiar entre sueños murmuro…

**-**Papi**-** susurro, el sonrió y beso su sien.

**-**Soy papi**-** la recostó en su cama **–**duerme tranquila**-** La niña sonrió entre sueños y tras un suspiro quedo en un profundo sueño.

Harry la observo unos minutos hasta estar seguro que estaba bien, entonces salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la de a lado, abrió la puerta silencioso y observo al único habitante, Jay, su precioso hijo, tan parecido a él. Tras comprobar su profundo sueño se dirigió nuevamente a la estancia. Vivian en un departamento amplio, por alguna extraña razón nunca quisieron comprar una casa.

Al llegar a la salita pudo distinguir a Hermione recostada en el sillón con una tasa de café humeante en las manos, Harry se acerco, tomo otra taza y la lleno del refrescante café y se dirigió a su lado. Estuvieron callados por un largo rato…

**-**Lo lamento**-** susurro Harry y un silencio se apodero del cuarto…

**-**Como llegamos a esto Harry, como lo permitimos…**-** Suspiro derrotada.

**-**No lo se Hermione, no se en que momento sucedió todo**-** bebió otro sorbo.

**-**Yo sí…**-** lo vio a los ojos **-**Hace 3 años**-** el sintió un escalofrío… ¿Sería posible que lo supiera?** –**Cuando nuestros temores incrementaron y matamos la comunicación **–**no, no lo sabía.

**-**Creo que fue antes**-** ella vio sus ojos y vio que era verdad **–**Te ame Hermione**-** ella asintió triste **–**cuando nacieron nuestros hijos fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo**-** ella asintió de acuerdo.

**-**Pero el miedo nos hizo comenzar la farsa**-** él asintió **–**fingiendo no sentir un amor que florecia…

**-**Por temor a sufrir de nuevo**-** dijo Harry con la mirada perdida **–**Mentimos tan bien… que llegamos a creerlo**-** ella sollozo **–**Nosotros mismos acabamos con todo Hermione… con todo…**-**él también tenía deseos de llorar **–**Debí decirte que te amaba**-** se agacho a ocultar esa lagrima traidora que escapo.

**-**Y yo debí decirte que te amaba también**-** guardaron silencio unos minutos **–**Pero entonces algo paso que sentí, te perdí**-** él asintió.

**-**Me enamore perdidamente**-** ella lloro más.

**-**Harry debiste decírmelo**-** levanto la cara **–**No debiste ocultármelo, ERAMOS AMIGOS, ante todo juramos que siempre lo seríamos**-** sollozo.

**-**Pero estaban Lily y Jay**-** susurro Harry **–**Y no merecían eso.

**-**¿Y si merecen esto?**-**enfrentó sus ojos

**-**No**-** susurro…

**-**Ya no mas dolor y mentiras Harry**-** limpio sus lagrimas.

**-**El amor que sentíamos por el otro lo matamos ¿verdad?**-** susurro ausente.

**-**Sí… Y no quiero perderte del todo Harry**-** le dedico una dulce sonrisa…

**-**Nunca Hermione, nunca**-** la abrazo y ella respondió. Pasaron horas así. Extrañamente, la furia paso, abriendo un camino de confianza y tranquilidad, una que hacia mucho no sentían.

**-**¿Cuántas mujeres han tenido el placer de estar contigo, Harry?**-** ella habló, sorprendiendo con su pregunta a Harry, quien se sonrojo, y ella sonrió **–**Vamos Harry, no creerás que se que es la primera ¿verdad?. Eres demasiado bueno para no recomendarte**-** le guiño un ojo y él soltó una carcajada.

**-**Jajajaja… ¿Debo sentirme alagado?**-** levanto una ceja divertido, ¿deberían estar hablando de eso?... No… ¿Entonces porque se sentía tal liberado?

**-**Jaja, solo soy sincera, vamos dime…**-** golpeo su hombro divertida.

**-**La verdad 3…

**-**¿Solo 3? O.O

**-**¬¬ No soy un maniático…

**-**Jajajajajaja si, yo comenzaba a dudarlo jajajaja**-**

**-**¿Y tu?

**-**¿Yo?... De que hablas…**-** fingió indignación.

**-**No mientas**-** sonrió y ella suspiro.

**-**Bien**-** suspiro **–**solo uno, él levanto una ceja incrédulo **–**No era bueno**-**ahora si soltó una carcajada mas fuerte, que de no haber estado el hechizo _silencius_ a todo el edificio hubiera despertado **–**Oye**- **golpeo su pecho divertida** –**Que es cierto**-** se río con él **–**Nunca debimos dejar esto**-** dijo cuando la risa de ambos se tranquilizo, y él asintió entendiendo perfectamente.

**-**Nunca debimos dejar de ser amigos… solo amigos**-** ella asintió y beso a Harry en la mejilla **–**Me voy a la cama… Mañana será un largo día**-** Harry asintió, ella se levanto y fue a la habitación principal-

**-**Hermione**-** ella volteo **–**¿Me dejaras dormir contigo una última vez?**-** sonrió pícaro.

**-**Claro que no**-** sonrió, entro y segundos después le aventó una almohada y cobija a la cara **–**Buenas Noches**-** con una sonrisa entro a la recamara.

**-**Buenas Noches**-** sonrió de vuelta y se acomodo en el sillón.

EL amor se acabo, pero una verdadera amistad siempre prevalece… Después de todo… no todo esta perdido. Y Harry comprobó el dicho… "Después de la tormenta… Siempre llega la calma".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nuevo Fic, Deben preguntarse… y mi rubio donde esta… jeje, pronto… pronto aparecerá con mas de una sorpresa.**

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto… y DEJEN REVIEWS! jejeje.**

**Ly Malfoy.**


	2. Encuentro

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

**Capitulo 2**

**ENCUENTRO**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, riendo, hablando… Todos con una sonrisa, excepto algunos ejecutivos a los que se les observaba ordenando, dirigiendo, con sus maletines siempre listos. En fin, cualquiera que pasara por ahí reconocería de inmediato el lugar como el mejor hotel del país, además del más costoso.

Una mujer entraba suspirando cansada por las enormes puertas de cristal, se detuvo en medio de la estancia a observar el lugar. Era un amplio salón decorado apenas por lo necesario, estilo minimalista, el piso de mármol blanco con detalles negros. Definitivamente era un lugar esplendido y elegante, justo lo que necesitaba para descansar. Dirigió su vista a la derecha, la entrada al bar, suspiro, volvió su vista a la izquierda y estaba otro living, podría dirigirse ahí a leer un rato, pero a las 10 am habría mucha actividad y ella lo que quería, era descansar, así que camino directo al bar, no habría nada de gente… después de todo ¿Quién iría a beber algo a tan temprana hora?. Se detuvo y sonrió. Pues a ella se le ocurría. Camino mas animada y se sentó en un banco de la barra. Un guapo y joven cantinero se le acerco y le ofreció una bebida y compañía, por lo que acepto la primera, y delicada pero fríamente declino la segunda. Ofendido en cantinero le sirvió un Martíni seco y se alejo a atender a otra mujer q se acababa de acercar.

Tomo un sorbo y observo su bebida, luego suspiro aburrida… al parecer el silencio no le ayudaba mucho, ya se estaba acostumbrado al ruido, con esos diablillos en casa no podía no acostumbrarse. Definitivamente comenzaba a dudar que estar en ese hotel sola no la ayudaría a relajarse… ¿Por qué dejo que Harry la convenciera?

**Flash Back**

**-**Hermione… Es una buena idea, tanto tiempo con los niños te esta haciendo daño**-** Dijo un hombre siguiendo a la mujer reconocida como Hermione a través de la habitación recogiendo los pedazos de un florero roto.

**-**Estoy bien Harry**-** Dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación.

**-**Pues por la mesa y el florero no lo parece**-** susurro.

**-**¿Qué?-

**-**Nada, que necesitas relajarte… T.T la mesa no te hizo nada**-** murmuro… era su mesa favorita.

**-**¿Qué no?**-** se molesto **–**Se me atravesó**-** se volteo a el enojada.

**-**Herm… esa mesa siempre ha estado ahí- volvió a decir el hombre, quien ahora cargaba a un niño q empezaba a dormitar en sus brazos.

**-**Bueno pues… nunca me gusto… así que… sacala de aquí**-** camino a su habitación.

**-**Herm… el hotel es fabuloso**-** dijo acercándose.

**-**Si mami, es monito**-** dijo una niña de cabello castaño que jalaba la túnica del hombre para que también la cargara.

**-**No puedo Harry, y aunque quisiera ir… ¿Y los niños? ¿Quien los cuidaría?

**-**¬¬ ¿Estoy pintado?**-** él cargo a la niña, ahora tenia a los dos niños en brazos.

**-**Harry, nunca has pasado mas de horas con ellos, por tu trabajo, por tus "salidas"**-** el se sonrojo y se agacho** –**No es fácil cuidarlos**-** sonrió al ver a Harry batallando con los dos niños en sus brazos.

**-**Yo podré**-** dijo Harry, aunque con esfuerzo pues con la niña brincando y el niño durmiendo hacia un enorme esfuerzo por sostenerlos **–**Lily, no brinques que tirare a tu hermanito**—**

**-**A ver si así se despierta**-** murmuro molesta.

**-**En fin Hermione**-** suspiro **–**Tomate unas vacaciones lejos de estos monstruos**-**

**-**No soy un mostro**-** se cruzo de brazos la niña.

**-**No cariño…**-** la niña volteo **–**No eres un mostro**-** Lily sonrió **–**Eres un monstruo**-** Lily se volvió a enfadar y a brincar en sus brazos.

Hermione observaba la escena divertida… es cierto que últimamente estaba muy estresada… tal vez, si necesitaba unas vacaciones lejos de esos diablillos.

Lily brincaba en los brazos de Harry tanto, que empezaba a despertar a Jay, de pronto un llanto sonó… Lily cayó de los brazos de su padre llorando, cosa que despertó a Jay y también lloro… Con los dos llorando Hermione tomo la decisión…

**-**Comen a las 3 en punto todos los días**-** tomo su maleta q con un movimiento de varita arreglo y salio de la habitación **–**Te veré en varios días**-** dijo fuerte saliendo del departamento, dejando a un Harry medio arrepentido de su decisión.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora estaba ahí, extrañando a esos diablillos y aburriéndose como nunca… aunque… _"Les doy una semana para que me busquen"_ pensó. Un poco mas animada tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, recorrió con la vista el resto de la barra, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, un hombre estaba 3 asientos a su derecha y se veía preocupado… y ligeramente desaliñado.

Su rostro se escondía en tras una mano donde apoyaba su rostro cansado, su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada al inicio y en las mangas dejando ver su pálida piel, sus pantalones negros escondían un poco sus negros y lustrosos zapatos.

Lo recorrió con la vista inconscientemente, a pesar del desaliño, se veía sexy, realmente sexy, noto como el chico acercaba su otra mano al rostro, llevaba un cigarrillo fino, la visión, fue realmente perturbadora… intento ver su rostro, pero unos mechones rubios y la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo se lo impedía.

Sin saber porque no podía despegar su vista de la imagen, lo observo detalladamente, ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? El hombre pareció sentir la penetrante mirada, porque levanto la mirada a ella, en un movimiento rápido ella fijo su vista en su copa totalmente avergonzada ¿Qué le pasaba si ella no era así, además aun estaba ese algo… ese q se le hacia vagamente familiar.

Con curiosidad y recato volvió su vista a él… y sorprendida vio que el seguía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándola… ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada con eses ojos clavados en su mente… grises y profundos… Se agacho abochornada…

**-**¿Granger?**-** pronuncio una voz varonil, ella volteo asustada y sorprendida a verlo **-**¿Eres tu Granger?**-**

**-**Sí…**-** balbuceo **–**¿Tu quien…?**-** se interrumpió… CLARO, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes, esa pose… esa voz tan arrogante y que arrastraba las palabras… **-**¿Malfoy?... ¿Draco Malfoy?**-** el asintió **-**¿Cómo?... ¿Tú?... ¿Qué?...

**-**Vaya si cambian las personas**-** sonrió con burla y arrogancia **–**Antes sabias hablar**-** ella se indigno y levanto el rostro ofendida.

**-**Ja, Ja ¬¬ … ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En un circo?

**-**Ja, Ja ¬¬

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Oh- gran- señor- odio- a- todo- muggle, esto es un hotel muggle, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

**-**Lo se Granger, lo se**-** dijo mas pálido de lo normal, Hermione iba a responder algo a la defensiva, pero lo observo bien.

**-**No te ves bien Malfoy**-** murmuro

**-**Oh gracias Granger**-** dijo burlón **–**Lo único que me faltaba era este lindo reencuentro, Pero estoy bien GRANGER…

**-**Pues no lo parece**-** dijo resuelta

-**¬¬ **¿En serio?**-** el vio sus ojos, no lo veían con maldad, solo con curiosidad, y suspiro **–**Tenia asuntos que resolver**-** susurro sorprendiendo al contestar a la castaña

**-**Oh…**-** fue su única respuesta, por lo que se prolongo un incomodo silencio **–**Y… dime… ¿Cómo te trata la vida, supongo que bien, lo último que supe de ti fue que te habías ido a EU. o era ¿Alemania?**-** pregunto.

**-**Pues si, algo… Tú te quedaste en Londres y ¿que has logrado? No gran cosa**-** bebió su trago.

**-**Oye…**-** se enfado**-** ¿Tu que sabes?**-** estaba ofendida.

**-**Soy un hombre importante, aunque no lo parezca**-** añadió antes que ella protestara **–**Se lo mas importante de todos los países que me sirven, mágicos o no mágicos, soy un hombre de negocios**-** dijo indiferente sin verla siquiera.

**-**Y estas aquí de negocios… debo suponer**-** añadió

**-**Algo así**-** se volteo y bebió de un trago lo que restaba de Wisky** –**Y que fue de tu vida Granger? ¿Ya salvaste al mundo o liberaste a los elfos?**-** sonrió burlón.

**-**No**-** suspiro **–**Por ahora no trabajo**-** el la vio interesado.

**-**Eso si me sorprende**-** sonrió **–** A estas alturas ya te veía como ministra de magia**-**

**-**Pues ya vez que no**-** susurro triste, la verdad es que añoraba trabajar, y a veces se sentía triste y decepcionada de ella misma, pues al casarse con Harry ya no trabajo.

**-**Si, ya veo**-** susurro ausente **–**Nunca salen las cosas como queremos ¿verdad?**-** sonrió triste y ella lo noto, se veía preocupado, ¿valdría la pena arriesgarse a preguntar?

**-**Malfoy… ¿Qué…?**-** empezó…

**-**Papi**-** susurro con necesidad una voz infantil interrumpiéndola **–**Quelo bano**-** Hermione no lo creía, volteo su rostro a la voz y descubrió a su dueña… Una preciosa niña rubia de ojos grises bailaba retorciendo sus manitas nerviosa **-**¿Papi?**-** volvió a susurrar con miedo. Entonces Herm volteo al rubio y vio su espalda, tenso, demasiado… ignorando completamente a la niña.

**-**Malfoy… ella… ella es… ¿tu hija?**-** murmuro sorprendida

**-**Papi**-** volvió a decir la niña un poco más fuerte.

**-**Te he dicho**-** dijo por lo bajo, pero muy atemorizante **–**que no me llames así-dijo volteando lentamente **–**ODIO que me llames así**-** dijo mirando fijamente a la niña, Hermione se sorprendió por esto, la niña parecía a punto de llorar y Draco la veía con unos ojos mas fríos de lo que alguna vez le dedico a ella, y eso ya era mucho, puesto que la odiaba.

**-**Lo- lo siento**-** lloro la niña **–**lo siento senor Mafoy

**-**No le hables así**-** dijo muy molesta Hermione.

**-**No te metas Granger, este NO ES TU ASUNTO**-** volvió su vista a la niña **-**¿Dónde dejaste a la maldita niñera?

**-**Ella… eta habando con un hombe y cuando le dije que quelia il al bano me inoro**-** dijo la niña en un susurro, visiblemente asustada.

**-**O.o ¿Qué?**-** dijo molesto.

**-**Dijo que su niñera esta hablando con un hombre y cuando le dijo que quería ir al baño la ignoro**-** explico la castaña.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-** dijo confuso el rubio.

**-**¿Me equivoque?**-** pregunto sonriente a la niña, la cual negó con una tímida sonrisa.

**-**Deberías hablar bien**-** dijo molesto

**-**Es una niña, es natural que aun no hable con claridad**-** dijo como obvio.

**-**¿Tanta experiencia tienes Granger?**-** dijo burlón.

**-**Solo soy de mente mas abierta Malfoy**-** volteo a la niña, quien sonreía un poco **–**vamos preciosa, yo te llevare al baño… Y TU**-** levanto un dedo amenazante a el **–**Quédate aquí mientras regreso**-** El hombre la vio con indiferencia y volteo de nuevo a su copa, sin darle importancia **–**Vamos preciosa**-** la niña tomo su mano con timidez y las dos se dirigieron a un costado del lugar.

Hermione esperaba paciente a la niña que tarareaba una linda canción muggle en uno de los sanitarios, la escuchaba atentamente, identificando la canción…

"_Econdida pol los lincones,_

_temelosa que aguien la vea,_

_paticaba con los latones_

_la pobe muneca fea…"_

Hermione sonrió al reconocer la canción, "La muñeca fea", es linda la canción, pero lo que si la extraño fue que era una canción muggle, y eso era muy extraño siendo la hija de Draco Malfoy.

**-**¿Lista?

**-**No**-** susurro la niña **–**Epela**-**

**-**Jeje Ok, pero date prisa o tu papa se va a preocupar**-** en ese momento se escucho el agua que cae del retrete y la niña salio triste.

**-**No cleo que se pleocupe**-**

**-**Claro que si**-**

**-**No, el senol Mafoy no se pleocupa pol mi**-**

**-**Claro que si, no digas eso**-** se acerco al ver que ella iba a llorar** -**¿Y tu mama?

**-**Mi mamá ya no esta aquí**-**

**-**Supongo que estará trabajando**-** lo intento… pero su curiosidad pudo mas, la niña negó.

**-**Ela se fue…

**-**Oh… vaya…**-** se incomodo **–**¿Sabes que?**-** la niña volteo a verla **–**Tal vez tu papa por eso esta así… molesto… porque tu mami no está**-** la niña la vio interesada

**-**¿Tu cles?**-** brillaban sus ojitos.

**-**Claro… la extraña**-** la abrazo mientras le ayudaba a lavarse las manos.

**-**Si… y cuando me conoca me va a querer… ¿velda?**-** Hermione se confundió.

**-**Claro que si, cuando se acostumbre a que no este tu mami**-**

**-**Sí**-** dijo visiblemente mas contenta **–**Mi mami me dijo que cuando me conociera me iba a adolal**-** Hermione se detuvo al salir del baño.

**-**¿No conocías a Malfoy?**- **se sorprendió

**-**No… hace poco lo conocí…**-**

**-**Vaya… **-** hizo nota mental… ahora sabia porque Malfoy la trataba así… no conocía a su hija, lo mas extraño… es que no le extraño.

Caminaron hasta llegar a bar… donde un Malfoy furioso regañaba, o mas bien gritaba a una mujer frente a él…

**-**¿Malfoy?**-** se acerco

**-**¿QUE?**-** volteo enojado

**-**No me grites…

**-**Senol…

**-**Niña… te estuve buscando!**-** dijo enojada la mujer **–**No debiste desaparecer así**-** tomo su mano jalándola, lo que lastimo a la niña.

**-**¡No la trate así!**-** se molesto Hermione y tomo a la niña **–**Malfoy… ¡como permites que trate así a tu hija!

**-**NO ES MI HIJA**-** susurro enojado

**-**¡Malfoy!**-**

**-**Senol**-** susurro la niña…**-**Papa**-** la niña sollozo, se soltó de la mano de Hermione y corrió.

**-**Y usted… **-** le dijo a la niñera **–**No vuelva a dejarla sola… NUNCA…**-** la niñera asustada asintió y salio en busca de la niña.

**-**No debiste decir eso Malfoy**-**

**-**Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Granger**-** termino su copa **–**Este no es tu asunto… y no te quiero cerca…

**-**¿Por qué la odias?

**-**No te metas!

**-**Me meto, porque es una niña adorable… y ningún niño merece ser tratado como tu lo estas asiendo…

**-**No estoy para tus estupido sermones sobre derechos humanos…

**-**Es tu hija!

**-**No lo es…

**-**Entiendo que estés molesto porque su madre te abandono… y la verdad no me extraña… pero ella…

**-**¿De que diablos hablas Granger?**-** la interrumpió **-**¿Qué ella me abandono?

**-**Bueno, eso me dijo la niña**-** dudo

**-**Es una niña… no sabe nada…

**-**Malfoy, eso no explica por que la tratas así

**-**Ya te dije que no te metas**- **suspiro** -** Te acabo de encontrar después de tantos años, y ya empezaste a molestar

**-**¿Qué esperabas?... Siempre nos hemos odiado

**-**Yo no te odiaba**-** dijo Draco sorprendiendo a la castaña.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Mi deber era odiarte, humillarte, tratarte mal… ser un Malfoy en toda la palabra…

**-**¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? O.o

**-**No…

**-**¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

**-**Mejor esta que el tema de la niña…

**-**¿Y su madre?

**-**¿Insistes?

**-**Es bueno desahogarse con un desconocido…

**-**Te conozco…

**-**Yo a ti no… y no te entiendo, la verdad

**-**No esperaba que lo hicieras

**-**¿Entonces?

**-**¿Entonces que?

**-**¿Vas a buscar a su madre para dejarla con ella?

**-**¿Por qué tanto te importa?

**-**Porque una niña no merece sufrir

**-**La acabas de conocer… Es una niña…

**-**Muy perspicaz

**-**¬¬ **-** tomo aire y sorbió de su copa meditando **–**su madre murió.

**-**Oh… lo siento… ¿Por eso estas con ella?

**-**Por eso estoy aquí, arreglando unos asuntos para dejarla en un buen orfanato… y que consiga un buen hogar…

**-**¿Vas a abandonarla?

**-**Estará mejor…

**-**¡Eres su padre!... Con nadie estará mejor que contigo…

**-**Hasta contigo estaría mejor

**-**Por supuesto **–** el la vio **–**Pero eso no quita tus responsabilidades

**-**¿Responsabilidades?... ¡Yo ni siquiera sabia que tenia una hija hasta hace un par de días que me llaman para informarme que valla por mi hija al hospital donde su madre acababa de fallecer, en un accidente de avión donde pocos sobrevivieron!**-** hablo de corrido… necesitaba sacarlo…

**-**Lo lamento… ¿Y ya te aseguraste que es tu hija?**-** murmuro apesadumbrada

**-**Sí**-** bajo la voz, por suerte al ser de mañana no había nadie en el bar… al menos ya no.

**-**No sientes nada al saberlo… **-** no podía creerlo

**-**No…

**-**Mientes

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-**Hasta tu tienes corazón…

**-**Yo no siento Granger…

**-**Todos sentimos

**-**No cuando todo te lo arrebatan

**-**Es mejor haber tenido y perdido que nunca haber tenido…

**-**Frase cursi y barata… además de trillada**-** sonrió triste

**-**Pero cierta

**-**No para mi

**-**¿De verdad no quieres sentir?

**-**No

**-**Te preocupaste**-** sonrió y el la vio confundido

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Cuando llegamos regañabas a la niñera…

**-**No debió dejarla para que me viniera a molestar

**-**Mientes**-** sonrió

**-**Oh... cállate Granger**-** se molesto

**-**Al menos recuerdas a su madre?

**-**No estoy seguro

**-**Era muggle

**-**Es lo único que se

**-**¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

**-**Hey… tú empezaste con esta plática

**-**Lo se pero…**-** suspiro **–** esta bien… ¿Estas casado?

**-**No te importa…

**-**¿Volvemos a los insultos?

**-**¿Siempre eres así?

**-**Una de mis virtudes…

**-**O defectos**-**

**-**No es defecto

**-**Yo creo que si…

**-**No me agradas**–** él sonrió

**-**Nunca lo hiciste

**-**Cierto

**-**Sabes… rompiste record… en menos de 5 minutos me cansaste con tu platica…

**-**¿Solo 5 minutos?... a mi me cansaste desde que regrese del baño.

**-**Ja,ja…**-** ella sonrió, él la observo y después terminando su copa se puso de pie **–**Me voy**-** se tambaleo

**-**No estas muy bien**-**

**-**Que perspicaz**-** la imito

**-**Deja tus sarcasmos… te ayudare… ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

**-**¿Abusaras de mi?**-** sonrió burlón **–**Porque tengo un par de fantasías en un elevador

**-**No sueñes…

**-**Es realidad…

**-**No conmigo

**-**Muuuuuy cierto

**-**Vamos**-** lo apoyo en ella

**-**Tengo dignidad**-** intento safarse, pero volvió a tambalearse **–**Por eso te permito que solo esta vez toques mi codiciado cuerpecito**-** se apoyo en ella y comenzaron a caminar al elevador… Al llegar a él, este se abrió dando paso a una hermosa niñita que los vio soprendida

**-**¿Papi, digo… senol Malfoy**-** él se volteo molesto sin contestar

**-**Cariño… ¿en que habitación están?

**-**¿Yo o él?

**-**¿Están en habitaciones separadas?

**-**No

**-**XD ¿Entonces cual es su habitación?

**-**No se… pero te llevaré**-** dijo segura **–**Soy muy inteligente y nunca me pierdo.

**-**Definitivamente es tu hija Malfoy**-** susurro siguiendo a la niña

**-**Cállate Granger**-** dijo él siguiéndolas… pero una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

**&&&**

**Merezco lo peor! Pero fueron muchas cosas… escuela… inspiración… flojera… TODO C JUNTO! Perdón… No dice mucho el capi… pero el primer encuentro ya c dio! ¿se imaginaron como yo a Draco en la barra! (Ly babea y esta en estado lastimero…)**

**SALGO DE VACIONES! Prometo tratar de escribir muy pronto… (aunq va a ser un poco difícil pues me restringen el tiempo cuando estoy de vaca! TT.TT sufro mucho) y que otra cosa… ah si… Hace unos días fue mi cumple! FELICIDADES A MI! FELICIDADES A MI! FEICIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADES QUERIDA LY… FELICIDADES A MI! Jejejeje… Soy un año mas vieja T.T (eso es lo malo de los cumple -.-) ya tengo 20 añotes… Buaaaaa… y sigo igual!... ¿Alguien desea cambiarme la vida? Jejeje lo siento, estoy un poco depre XD pero escribir me anima mucho (y aunq grande sigo pareciendo una niña… XD)**

**En fin... con un saludo me despido…**

**Ly Malfoy**

**PTA: Publicidad! Lean Tempo Reverto Memories!**


End file.
